Nota mental: No salir a tomar con Stefan Salvatore
by Melecita
Summary: Típico: Sales una noche a divertirte y embriagarte con tu amigo y ¡paf! Terminas la mañana siguiente con un "desconocido" en la cama. Historia light con intento de humor ¡Merecemos un descanso de tanto drama en TVD!


Caroline despertó levemente desorientada, era obvio que aquella no era su cama, también era obvio que estaba desnuda, y que había alguien a su lado.

Abrió lentamente un ojo para ver el brazo que le rodeaba posesivamente la cintura. Bien, al menos era un brazo de hombre. Así que, haciendo un conteo mental de las cosas que sabía. Numero uno, estaba en una cama que aunque era muy cómoda, no era la suya, número dos, estaba desnuda, numero tres tenia a un hombre al lado tomándola de la cintura, numero cuatro el cuerpo le dolía como si fuese una simple humana.

Estaba tratando de recordar la noche anterior sin moverse mucho, ya que con tantos baches mentales le preocupaba seriamente quien tenía al lado. Recordaba salir con Stefan a celebrar ¿Qué era lo que celebraban? No lo recordaba. Rezaba a todos los Dioses que conocía que el brazo que la rodeaba no fuera de Stefan, en serio, ni por más ebria que…

¡Eso!

Habían estado embriagándose en un bar de Chicago, podía recordar a Stefan lamentándose por las estúpidas decisiones de Elena y ella misma quejándose de la sed de venganza de Tyler. Con tanto drama su experiencia universitaria no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba, además que tener a Damon en su habitación, todas las mañanas no era agradable ¡al contrario! Era tan… Agh.

Entre la neblina de su mente recordó a un Inglesito brindándole tragos, el tipo tenía un acento realmente sexy, aunque no podría llegar a igualarse al de…

Con solo el recuerdo de cierto Original abrió los ojos de par en par y giro la cabeza con cuidado de no despertar a quien se encontraba a su lado.

Su peor miedo se hizo realidad al toparse con nada más y nada menos que Klaus a su lado, gloriosamente desnudo y durmiendo como una roca. Con un gemido reconoció que realmente habían bebido mucho, mucho, tal vez demasiado

Una serie de recuerdos más vividos llegaron a su memoria:

Klaus entrando al bar en el que se encontraba con Stefan

Klaus despachando al Inglesito de acento sexy

Klaus invitándola a bailar

Klaus comentándole de una visita de Tyler a Nueva Orleans

Ella gritando que celebraran los tres juntos la soltería

Stefan aplaudiendo, el muy maldito.

Klaus invitándole otro trago, ella aceptándolo

Klaus diciéndole algo sobre una propiedad que le quería mostrar

Stefan incitándola a irse con el original

*Nota mental: No volver a salir a tomar con Stefan Salvatore

Ella inclinándose para decirle algo al oído a Stefan antes de salir con Klaus del local

Stefan tomándose otra copa y brindando con el aire.

Klaus susurrándole algo al oído sobre sexo hibrido, ella sonriendo.

¡¿En serio? ¿En serio?!

A estas alturas prefería no recordar nada, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, giro para salirse del abrazo, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Miro cauta hacia la cama, Klaus seguía durmiendo, como en estado comatoso

¡Maldita sea!

Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada, un gusto sobrio y sin demasiados adornos. El mobiliario era solo el necesario, una cama extra grande en el centro de la habitación, dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama, en frente un televisor gigantesco del cual colgaba su sostén.

Caroline enrojeció violentamente al imaginarse como había llegado eso ahí, sin querer seguir dándose dolores de cabeza recogió la prenda y se la coloco. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, ese lugar no era bueno para ella, sea donde sea que estuviese.

Siguió en la búsqueda de su ropa y consiguió el resto de su ropa interior tras del televisor, al otro lado de la habitación encontró el mini vestido que había escogido para la ocasión. Se lo coloco sintiendo que una parte de su dignidad perdida volvía.

Se acerco de nuevo a la cama, esta vez para ver el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama, Klaus, con evidentes signos de haber desatado la tercera guerra mundial con las sabanas el colchón y… Ella. El original estaba tumbado boca abajo, con las facciones relajadas, todo un espectáculo, tan contrario al Klaus al que todos estaban acostumbrados, tenía la boca levemente abierta de donde le salían bajo gruñidos, recordó haber oído varios de esos la noche anterior, solo que un poco mas… pasionales ¡No! No habían sido pasionales esos gruñidos habían sido animales, así como la forma de moverse sobre ella y… Ok, mejor no seguir por ese camino.

Rodeo la cama y siguió con su búsqueda ¿A caso eso era…?

La chaqueta oscura de Klaus amarrada al copete de la cama, sintió un leve escozor en las muñecas y bajo la mirada. ¡Oh no! ¿Amarrada? ¡¿Amarrada?!. Termino de recoger sus zapatos bajo la cama así como su cartera, salió de la habitación recorriendo el camino de la vergüenza lo más dignamente posible.

Afortunadamente la casa no era tan grande, así que no tardo en bajar las escaleras y llegar a una especie de salita… Las sorpresas de esa mañana por lo visto no iban a terminar pronto.

Stefan estaba sentado en uno de los muebles viéndola con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-¡Buenos son los Diaaaaaaas!- Exclamó en tono jocoso – ¿Qué tal tu terapia para rehabilitar a un hibrido cabrón?

Las palabras resonaron en su mente y algo le dijo que eso era lo que ella misma le había dicho que haría antes de marcharse del bar.

-Shhh, cállate y salgamos de aquí antes que se despierte- Dijo con la mirada baja, lo que menos quería era ver la sonrisa pretenciosa de Stefan.

El vampiro estalló en sonoras carcajadas

-Claro, que despierte, si es que el pobre no quedo sordo después de esos gritos de anoche- acotó entre una carcajada y otra

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?- Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron con horror, sentía que podía morirse de la vergüenza, puede que ella no recordara mucho, pero el otro vampiro recordaba lo suficiente para atormentarla por cien años, digamos, los siguientes cien años -¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-La mujer de mi vida debe estar despertándose con mi hermano en tu dormitorio universitario ¿No es por eso por lo que estamos aquí?

-No, estamos aquí porque odio ver que seas miserable y…- Levantó la vista y miro con malos ojos al vampiro frente a ella – Porque eres un pésimo amigo ¡Dejaste que tuviera sexo con un vampiro original!

-Con el híbrido Original- Contestó Stefan levantando las manos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿En serio vamos a discutir eso aquí?- Preguntó la rubia haciendo señas hacia arriba.

-Nop, tenemos toda una eternidad para discutir la efectividad de tu terapia de sexo híbrido- Dicho esto le paso el brazo por los hombros a su amiga y salieron de la propiedad, con una sonrisa cómplice.-Sabes que esto no acaba aquí, un pasado oscuro con Klaus en chicago siempre vuelve para dejarte un gran dolor en el culo.

-Tú eres especialistas en pasados oscuros con Klaus ¿no?- Replicó Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Si, y tu eres especialista con Klaus dejándote un gran dolor en el… auch...- La frase quedo sin terminar cuando un pellizco salvaje ataco a Stefan

-No te atrevas a repetir eso Stefan Salvatore, ni en cien años- Concluyó dándole otro pellizco en el costado a su amigo.


End file.
